Kingdom Hearts THE MAKING
by Hikari6590
Summary: looks around...Yes...you guys saw the preview...whispers but it was deleted. SHH! So here it is. Enjoy and REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or companies or pretty much anything you recognize here...but it's only a matter of time...(takes night vision goggles and continues to spy on the squaresoft character vault) Also nothing I say here about any of the companies is actually true...that I know of. Keep in mind it is purely fanfiction and DON'T KILL ME! >

NOTE: This kind of story really doesn't work unless it's in chatspeak. However, I keep getting my stories pulled off because they're in chatspeak, so in order to say "HAHA!" To ...you know who... I'm going to try, badly on purpose and in my own way, to keep it NOT in chatspeak: I'm playing the narrator

* * *

It seemed like a failure from the very start. Critics were astounded. Fans of Squaresoft were shocked beyond all reasoning. What they were suggesting went beyond anything ever attempted before. A crossover between the many Final Fantasy and Disney classics: KINGDOM HEARTS.

Squall (sitting on his bed in the Traverse Town Hotel). "The title suggested a Disney feelgood game. I didn't really want to lower my image as your typical FF Badass character with this kind of game, I told Square that I wasn't interested, and that it wasn't about the money...but when they started talking about THAT much money I got interested."

Squaresoft and Disney, against all odds managed to pull it off, creating a landmark in the gaming industry.

Sora (sitting in that cool chair that has his name on it). "Can you believe it? I had my own action figure! ME!"

But behind all the magic and fame of the game, there was the pain and suffering that the cast itself endured.

Riku (sitting on the stairs leading up to the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion) "Kairi was a bitch plain and simple, and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Sephiroth (sitting in his house in Costa Del Sol.) "I really couldn't decide which was the worst of my mistakes, saying no to the stunt double in FF7 when Cloud used Omnislash on me, or having the redhead trying to make a necklace by plucking feathers from my wing. You know how they were always falling out in the battle sequence with Sora? NOT because I was molting.

This is KINGDOM HEARTS: THE MAKING OF A LEGEND

* * *

When the production of Kingdom Hearts was confirmed, the script was finished, and the crew and stages put together, all that remained was finding the proper cast.

Casting Director-Rinoa

Rinoa (sitting in the quad in Balamb Garden) "Disney was paying for most of it, Squaresoft designed it, unfortunately, Disney has been running low on money to spend on gaming of late. So basically, getting anyone good was out of the question. We had to make due with most of the FF7 cast, who are all getting filthy rich anyway due to the damn new movie. Those lucky bastards! They can AFFORD to work for minimum wage. Squall did it for me. (grins) At least...I think. It might've been because he got paid the most out of all of us. Those kids were just happy to actually star in a movie, and the Disney guys who made up most of the cast had no choice in the matter anyway."

Sora (still sitting in that awesome chair!) "Riku and I were from Destiny Islands anyway so they just cast us to save money. Kairi...I don't know where the hell she came from."

Kairi (in prison): "I was working at a laundromat in Midgar when they found me...at least I think I was. I was on crack at the time so it could've been anywhere."

Riku(still sitting. OH YEAH!). "I'd already worked on several titles in the Final Fantasy series as an extra a few times. When they offered me the chance for a lead I was so excited I accepted immediatly...before looking at the low monetary figure at the bottom of the contract."

With the main characters safely hired Rinoa filled out the remaining original characters by visiting poor urban areas and hiring people either to desperate to resist or to drunk to notice Rinoa helping them sign their names to the contract.

Ansem(sitting in a bar). I was living in the corner of a bar turning to the slow death of the bottle after my goldfish died. I don't remember signing the contract, or even meeting with Rinoa in the first place, but it was my name on the paper and I'm a man of my word!

Aeris(STANDING in her church but LEANING against a pillar) "Remember the first couple of scenes in Traverse town when Yuffie slams the door on Donald? On the first take when she runs through the door, she missed the handle and slams face first into it."

* * *

When we Return...

Riku: Kairi originally had more lines then they gave her. Unfortunately she was shameless in her drug abuse and was unconcious for most of the filming, so they were forced to change the script around keeping her in a coma to keep production on time.

Kairi: I freely admitted I had a problem...I never said I was going to do anything about it.


End file.
